Yellow Roses
by XxJuStxN0thInGxX
Summary: Seto and Anzu have never been friendly with each other. But spending a bit of time together can help them see what each other's lives are really like. AnzuxSeto. Prequeal to 'Her Guardian Angel'
1. Games Begin

Wow, it has taken me a long time to finally get this prequel on the road but I had a lot of time dedicated to planning plus I wrote and rewrote this chapter maybe ten or fifty times in order to shape it exactly the way I liked it. But if you know me then that is actually very little. I like being a perfectionist when it comes to writing. If there are any errors please, please, please inform me.

Oh and I found out recently that I have made a few mistakes in little Mokuba's age. He's supposed to be thirteen here but for the sake of all things cute he will be ten. Plus it is easier to make him a hyper ball of energy that way and that is how we all love him, isn't it?

* * *

10,000 yen is about 85 US dollars

1,060 yen is equal to about nine US dollars

250yen is equal to about two US dollars

ichi:one

ni: two

san: three

si-yo: four

go: five

* * *

Chapter One: Games Begin

School, something everyone loved and hated at the same time. With it came the best and worse of times, friendships made and lost, laughter and complaints, and so much more rotating in an endless cycle. The time spent in the classrooms with the teachers cramming bounds of knowledge into the young minds of the students were never the most pleasant. Occasionally there would come once in a while when a particular lesson would seen merely minutes long, skipping through quickly and delighting those who got to experience that rare moment. Today was not one of these times for Anzu.

Barely halfway through a pointless history lecture it played on her mind as if it had lasted days on end. She wanted nothing more than to slump down on the desk, place her head on her arms, and drift off to sleep. Looking a few seats down to her left and one down, she saw that Jonouchi was doing exactly that. Lucky dog, he only got away with that because he didn't care about his grades or progress in the classes. If she fell asleep in the middle of class... It wouldn't be good, for the least. Half her mind was focused on the dull, emotionless droll of her history teacher reciting about some ancient battle that no one actually found interesting or cared about.

While he was busy jotting down notes on the whiteboard she took the chance to give another full look around. Honda was staring off into space, clearly not paying attention. While Yugi on the other hand was clinging to every word Mr. Hamaki had to offer. He was even copying down everything that was being written on the board. How in the world did he find this course of mental torture exciting? Half the other students also looked ready to fall asleep. She noticed one pair who were busy passing notes to one another.

Slumping she stifled a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand. Boring, boring, boring... Why wouldn't the stupid thing just end? By the time the bell for dismissal had rung Anzu had felt like she wanted to be banging her head against the desk. Just another one of those days. Where was a shotgun when you needed one to shoot the teacher? Yes, even perfect students like her had those thoughts.

Anzu stood up, trying to cram her textbook into her bag which was already full. Was it her imagination or did it seem to grow with every passing class? Getting frustrated as she walked out the door, continuing to try to get the book to fit in she was not paying attention as she made her way down the halls. Due to this lack of awareness for her surroundings she failed to notice when a certain rich, young, and arrogant CEO stopped in front of her. The result was nothing less of a full-on collision. Her bag slipped from her hands and tumbled to the floor, the contents spilling.

She had begun to stammer an apology when he turned around and she saw who it was that had assisted in the case of this small accident.

"You should watch where you're going Mazaki. Most people do not appreciate being run over by preppy cheerleaders."

The words running through her mind were all cursing him. Conceited bastard. Not heeding him or his comments she bent over to gather up what had escaped her bag when it fell. "Well I am so very and truly sorry." She tried the hardest she could to keep her tone even but the hints of sarcasm and bitterness found their way in despite all her attempts. "Even so, I would appreciate it if you showed the slightest bit of acknowledgement that it was as much of your fault as it was mine." Anyone else would have helped her pick up her belongings but he had just stood there watching with his superior smirk.

"You're mistaken. The fault was all yours. You need not give me any credit," he said as he turned away and walked off, leaving Anzu to wish that she could be able to punch all that self-pride clean out of him. If he had one gentleman-like quality about him he could be the most attractive man she had ever met but all there was now was a handsome son of a bitch that needed to vanish off the face of the earth. She doubted that he had ever even learned the words "please" or "thank you." They seemed too good for him.

Smoldering at his rudeness and disregard, Anzu finished stuffing her books into her bag in a less than orderly fashion, turning heel to leave the hallway. She was busy setting away the items she would not need tonight in her locker when Yugi came up to her, bright and cheery as he always was.

"Hey Anzu! Wasn't that lesso–" She shoved four heavy textbooks into his arms before he could finish, surprised that the force and weight did not knock him over. He would have offered to carry them anyways. They usually walked home together.

Over the past two years, Yugi had grown very little. She remained to be about a foot taller than him. His small size no longer attracted pestering, teasing, or bullies. The title of King of Games was yet to be taken by another and it earned him respect. Naturally, Kaiba was constantly trying to reclaim it. He had yet to succeed.

"Do you really find those history classes interesting? It's hard for _me_ not to fall asleep," she inquired curiously, slinging her bag over one shoulder. Yugi carried the books she had pushed into his arms earlier to cut him off. She had not wanted to endure his ravings about the lessons.

"Oh yes! I think the Dark Ages are fascinating!"

So did she, until Mr. Hamaki started teaching it.

"And I cannot wait to when we start going into depth on Ancient Egypt. Yami and I have been looking forward to it ever since the teacher mentioned it," he continued, tapping the Millennium Puzzle that hung around his neck.

Smiling, Anzu nodded, turning down a road but Yugi grabbed her arm to stop her. "You are going the wrong way."

Looking at him in confusion she shook her head. "It's the right way, for me at least. Did I forget to tell you? I got a job at the new coffee shop in town. I'm starting today."

Yugi nodded. "That's great. Grandpa makes me help him in the shop all the time but he never pays me. He thinks that his grandson should be able to lend a hand without expecting something in return."

Anzu giggled quietly. That sounded exactly like something Yugi's grandfather would say. "He is right, you know. I never had an allowance. My parents said that family should be above that." She did not blame him for wanting some extra spending money. Her earnings would be saved as she had full intentions on attending a good college, preferably a dance one such as Julliard. Working at 1060 yen an hour was hardly going to get there anytime soon though. It was almost minimum wage. It was no surprise to her when Yugi insisted on walking her to her new work place instead of home.

Thanking him outside the shop she gave him a quick hug, seeing him flush bright pink, taking the things of hers that he had been carrying and rushed in through the employee's entrance. A couple more minutes and she would have been late. Not a good way to start your first day at work. The business was fairly good, having a decent amount of trade right after school hours as students liked to stop by to have a drink and have a relatively quiet place where they could work on a homework assignment for half an hour or so.

By seven it had calmed, the tinker of the bell that rang whenever the door opened was silent. Anzu was almost ready to leave when she heard someone come in. Her 'for-the-customer' smile faded instantly and she had to force it back on. "What can I get for you Kaiba?" she asked politely. Why? Why could he have come in ten minutes later? She would not have to deal with his attitude or sarcasm then. His cold sapphire gaze sent shivers up and down her spine. Had she not had to endure enough of him a few hours previously?

"One regular coffee, black," he said and she hastened to get the order for him. It took less than a minute and she was glad that it was so simple a thing to get.

"That would be two hundred and fifty yen," she told him as she set the cup full of the hot liquid before him, collecting the money he handed over and placed it away in the cash register.

She watched as he turned away, relieved that he had not said anything that might make her want to bite his head off. He acted as though he did not recognize her. She did not mind. At least he had been decent. Busying herself in rearranging a display of biscotti's on the counter to pass the last nine minutes of her shift she glanced up, shocked to see him still there, sitting at one of the tables meant for a single person or couple. More of all, what bothered her was the way he was looking at her. As if she was some sort of fascinating art exhibit at the Lourve Museum. His drink was untouched.

Anzu shifted uncomfortably. Had he been staring at her for the past couple minutes? Taking a quick peek at her wristwatch she sighed in relief. Her shift was over, now all she had to do was wait for her replacement. It did not take long, thankfully, and she went into the back quarters of the building to change out of her work uniform into a pair of old faded jeans and light blue sweater. Kaiba had still been looking at her when she slipped away. Going out the backdoor she went to head home when someone called out to her.

"Mazaki, hold up there for one minute."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly turning around. "Yes? Could you make it quick, I need to get home."

"You are not so busy that you will be unable to spare me a few minutes." Why couldn't he ever ask for something? She felt like a slave that he was giving strict orders to. "I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" she repeated. "What kind of offer?" What was this all about?

"It is about Mokuba." Curiosity aroused, she would be lying if she claimed not to be interested. As much as she disliked Kaiba, his younger brother she adored. He was so cute, polite, sweet, and friendly.

"Is something wrong?" Concern was plainly clear in her tone.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong with him. Not really. Mokuba has been struggling slightly in his math classes and his teacher spoke to me. She wanted me to find him a tutor for some extra assistance."

Mokuba was having trouble in school? The boy had always struck her as a genius. "And you want me to do it?"

"Yes, why else would I be telling you this?"

Anzu half wanted to refuse just to smite him and tell him that she would never even consider working for him. But she did love sweet little Mokuba... "I'm sorry. In case you have not noticed I already have a job and I like it. Find someone else to do it for you. It should not be too hard."

Kaiba was not going to give in. He knew that the only way his little brother would agree to tutoring is if he already liked the person who was teaching him. Anzu was the only one that came to mind. Well she and Yugi but he would never sink low enough to ask that shrimp for help. "I'll pay you ten times what they are giving you now."

"Ten times?" she said, feeling weak all of the sudden.

"Yes, ten times. You don't need to repeat everything that I say."

It was enough to change her mind for her on the spot. "I'm all yours. When can I start?"

"Tomorrow. I will send for a car after school. Good day." He left. She did not get a chance to say or do anything else, still stunned into happiness. She would be making so much more money under him. For once, she felt happy that Seto was alive.

The next day flashed right by. Before she knew it she was picked up outside of school as Kaiba had said, a bit nervous as she was driven over. What if it did not work out? She talked to the coffee shop manager in the morning and told him she found someone else who offered a better deal for her. It had been awkward since it had been her first day there and she could not go back to ask for her job back in things with Kaiba turned ugly.

Being dropped off at the manor she took a deep breath. He lived here? The place was like a modern day castle... Okay, maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration. Still! Compared to the apartment she lived in with her parents and two little brothers this was colossal, beyond colossal. How did a person need so much space? Who was it that lived here? Kaiba and Mokuba? Perhaps a few of their servants. She doubted they needed it to be so huge. Or she could be wrong... She would never understand those with money and power.

Approaching the large front double doors that took up the amount of room the entire wall of her bedroom took she knocked loudly. There was no way anyone would be able to hear it...Waiting for several minutes she looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone else and in turn found the doorbell, which she rang. The door was opened a moment later.

"Hey... I'm here," she said meekly as Kaiba gestured her in. She had noticed that he had not been at school that day but it happened a lot. Supposedly, he was allowed to take off leave if his work intervened. Or that's what the student rumors called for.

"You're late."

She forced down a scowl and bitter reply. He was going to be paying her ten thousand yen an hour to tutor Mokuba. An hour! She did not ever think anyone could afford that kind of payment and she would not let it pass up. "I apologize. I **_was_** waiting outside _**your** _home for ten minutes."

"That is neither my problem nor concern. The doors were open. You could have let yourself in."

She had not wanted to intrude. Following him quietly and reminding herself all the while that she would not have to put up with him for much longer and about the amount of money she would be making. He showed her up a marble staircase and down a hall. "Mokuba! Your tutor is here," he called, opening a door and stepping inside.

"I don't need one! The teacher lied! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"

Anzu could not restrain a laugh. "Don't worry. I can take care of it," she told Kaiba, lightly touching his arm and went inside to see Mokuba sitting on a bed with his arms crossed and head hung. "Where is my adorable little Moki? I want a hug."

"Anzu!" He instantly perked up at the sound of her voice. "Anzu!" Mokuba launched himself off the bed at her, squeezing the life out of her in the hug she had requested. "Are you going to be the one teaching me? Oh, we can have so much fun. We don't have to do stupid boring math. I do not want to do it. We can play some games together and-"

She was laughing freely now, raising a hand to her mouth to try to stifle it. Glancing back she saw the older brother in the doorway, glaring over at her and she knew what it meant. Jerking her head to the side in a way that told him to leave she turned back to Mokuba. Kneeling down in front of him she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook her head. "Actually, I _am_ going to teach you. Your brother wanted me to help you and I intend to do that. You have math to learn, mister. We do not have time to play games."

He pouted, eyes glazing over and a face put on that made him look ready to cry. She could not deny that. "All right. I will tell you what. If you do a good job listening to what I say and getting your work done then after we finish I will play with you, okay?"

Mokuba nodded eagerly, grasping her hand to tug her over to a desk and sitting down after he pulled up a chair for her. "We are supposed to be doing this," he said, pointing to a sheet of paper in front of him.

Picking it up she skimmed through it and smiled. "Fractions, huh? Don't tell anyone but I had a problem with these too when I was your age. It is simple once you know how to do it. Can't your brother help you?"

Mokuba's smile faded. "Seto is always too busy. He has a lot of work to do. Head of the company... At his age it isn't that easy... I don't think it would be easy for anyone."

"Right..." How could she forget? Eighteen year old prodigy, multi-millionaire and CEO. Maybe she was a little unfair when it came to him. It would be a lot to handle. She would never be able to do it. "Let's not fret about that though. I have a lesson to explain to you." Sooner than she expected they had gone through the whole thing and Mokuba seemed to be getting it pretty well. She was checking over his work, marking two or three mistakes he had made. "No, here you had to swap the fraction around because you were dividing. You worked it out as if you were straight out multiplying. You got that messed up a few times..."

He was a good listener, not questioning her much and doing as she said.

"Perfect... you're all finished. We barely scratched an hour there. You won't need me for long." Anzu smiled and stretched her arms up to the ceiling then hugged Mokuba. "You're really smart. Now I do believe you I promised to play with you. It'll have to be quick though, I have to get home and do my own homework."

"Hide and seek!" he exclaimed happily, putting away his math paper and the notes Anzu had made him take as a reminder and to use later.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Playing that game in this house would be amusing. Just one round would probably take forever. "You go hide but try to go easy on me. I'll get lost and you'll never find me."

He jumped up and rushed out of the room while she closed her eyes and begun to count, giving him two minutes to find somewhere before starting. She looked for half an hour before she found him hiding downstairs in a spare bedroom, huddled in a closet. "Gotcha." She laughed as she helped him out. "Is it my turn then?"

"Yep!" he piped and turned around, leaning against the wall with his face in his hands as he counted loudly. "_Iti, ni, san, si-yo, go..._"

She quickly fled, going back upstairs and down the halls, trying to find somewhere proper to hide. But she soon forgot about the game, slowly down to look around the different rooms. It was so amazing. One was decorated in an old English style, like those old fancy vintage hotel rooms, another that made you feel like you were beneath the ocean with wallpapers of an ocean floor, a coral and colorful fish swimming around. There was one set like a rain forest. She could spend hours just wandering around looking at the house. Most of the rooms like they were never used but still had their own decorative.

"Anzuuuuu! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuu?" She jumped when she heard Mokuba calling for her. Oh crap. She completely let him and the game slip her mind. Swiftly running down the hall she dodged down the first door she saw that was open, slightly ajar and she got inside, closing it quietly and leaning against it to listen for the boy.

"What are you doing in here Mazaki?" She froze at the cold voice. Oh no... Not good.

* * *

(Well here we go, taking off at last. Who knew that I would have more work to do during the summer than the school year? But that's the way it is. I hope this has started out to your likings and we will be getting to smut and fluff and romance in a short while since I know must of you love that, and so do I. I've been listening to love songs and watching cute little movies and video clips of all things that do with love and I am being really inspired. Review now, my dears!) 


	2. Tinsel

(Ah, unfortunately my right arm had been injured during a little accident I had crashing a mini quad into a ping pong table and I had a bit of trouble typing since my elbow was bandaged up like a mummy's. I hope that is good enough an excuse for taking so long with my updates and if not I'll try to make up something better. Read and review)

* * *

Chapter Two: Tinsel

Anzu faced Kaiba and gulped, having lost memory of how to breathe. "Ummm... Mokuba and I were... playing..." she murmured.

"That is not what I'm paying you for." One of the _'If looks could kill'_ phrases brushed past in her mind at the glare he was giving her.

"I know that!" she protested, trying to work out an explanation that might be good enough for him. "We finished his lesson... And I promised him I would play with him when we were done. I did mea-"

"I do not care. I want him to teach him what he needs to learn and then be off. I do not need you to be running around with him and disturbing me. There are more then enough interruptions for me." He stood up and she pushed herself back again the door as he approached.

"Yes... I will not do it again."

"Make sure that you don't," he said now standing right in front of her, slightly too close for her liking. "You are highly replaceable. Go tell my younger brother that you must be going."

Nodding she fumbled with the door handle and pushed it open. "I shall," she answered, unable to get away any faster. She ran into Mokuba a minute later squeaked that since she was not hiding they would have to do it over. "No... I have to go. I stayed a bit longer than I planned. I will be back tomorrow," she ruffled his long black mess of hair and was gone.

* * *

For the rest of the week she avoided Seto Kaiba wherever she went. If she saw him in the school hallways she changed direction. She stayed out of his way when tutoring Mokuba. The two of them played in his room for an hour after his lessons were done. She was doing anything and everything so she would not have to face him again 

Friday evening she was heading out the door of the manor, having said her goodbye for the weekend to Mokuba a few minutes prior.

"Mazaki!"

"Yes?" she asked lightly. That was the end of trying to avoid him.

"Did you not want your payment before you run off?"

She blushed and nodded her head. "Please... That would be great."

He handed over a slip of paper to her and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, this is far too much. I cannot accept it. It's twice the amount you said you were going to pay me," she said, pushing it back into his hands but he refused to take it.

"No, it's all yours. You helped keep Mokuba out of my hair even though I did not ask you for it. I'm grateful really. Usually he stalks me, complaining about how he has nothing to do. It was nice not having to deal with it. Thank you."

She could have dropped dead. Had he really just said that? He had complimented her, rewarded her, and now he was thanking her. "Are you ill?" The words came out before she could stop them.

Frowning he shook his head. "No I am in perfect... Why?"

"I don't know... this just does not seem like you. I thought that maybe something was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong but it's going to be if you don't get out. Don't dawdle around here. You had your fun now leave."

"Better, that is more like you," she smiled and was soon steered out from the front door and outside. Kaiba released her shoulders only when he had her on the porch.

"I said leave, before I decide to keep you." She had been a very good help in taking care of Mokuba. Anzu's mind, though, chose to interpret the meaning in a different sort of way and she blushed bright pink as he shut the door. What an eventful day this turned out to be.

A month later Anzu was still working with Mokuba. She really enjoyed the time she was spending with the boy. She and Seto were getting along better too. Not on friend-like terms, exactly, but there was no longer that uncomfortable atmosphere they usually had when around each other. She had come to realize that he was really sweet when he wanted to be. Sometimes she managed to catch a moment or two when he was with Mokuba and they did not know she was around, she enjoyed just watching and listening to them. Apparent, as it was, that they loved each other very much. It was rather cute. Even though Seto acted as though Mokuba got on his utmost nerves all the time she knew it wasn't true. He was always doing whatever he could to keep the boy happy. A responsibility that he carried from the beginning of their orphanage days. All they had back then was each other and after Gozaburo had adopted them they had grown even closer under the constant abuse they had to take from him. Their adoptive father's behavior was what had driven Seto to become what he was now, cold and rejecting to anyone but his brother. Recently she had been beginning to wish he might let his walls down for her...

"What are you staring at?" Yugi's soft voice pierced through her thoughts and she tore her gaze away from across the school cafeteria where Seto was sitting along off to the side against a wall to look over at her addresser.

"Hmm...?" She was not really paying attention, her thoughts still lingering on the one who had been carefully examining. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Jonouchi was watching her suspiciously so she quickly dropped her eyes to the food in front of her and picked up the apple, sinking her teeth into it and chewing a piece of the sweet fruit. The blonde had opposed the idea of her working for the Kaiba brothers from the very beginning. No surprise there, everyone knew how much they detested each other.

"You've been acting a little strange lately, Anzu. Are you ill?"

Impossible as it was to hold back a laugh she managed it and shook her head. "No, I'm not sick in any way. I was just thinking."

"I don't like it. You've been acting strange ever since rich boy hired you. You should quit. Being around him so much can't be healthy." Jonouchi said, stabbing at a piece of fish on his plate with a fork, pretending it was Kaiba.

Anzu frowned. "I'm not going to quit. I like teaching Mokuba and I'm making more money than I could have hoped for. And Kaiba hasn't been treating me too poorly either. I have no reason to give it up."

"Yeah, but-"

"No!" she snapped suddenly. Why did he always have to be so persistent? "If you were the one who was working then you could do whatever you wanted, Jonouchi. But you're not! So just drop it already."

Everyone was taken aback, even herself. She never raised her voice or showed any sign of anger. She was not that kind of person. Instantly she calmed and murmured an apology for yelling, though she did not take back what she said. The rest of the day went by and Anzu had not spoken to Jonouchi once, acting as if he did not exist. There were good intentions, bad intentions... and Jonouchi's intentions. Classes ended and the blonde tried to approach her, no doubt to apologize or give off more comments on ditching Kaiba but she did not stay to find out. She had enough to handle.

* * *

It was a relief to get to the manor that day and to see Mokuba who never let anything get his spirits down. Every day he had a new source of energy and that bubbly attitude and happiness spread like a highly contagious disease. The down mood she was in had vanished after only a few minutes with the boy and it was not long after that she was laughing with him. The winter break vacation had already started for Mokuba so they had not had any lessons of his to go through. She had forgotten about this completely but was rather glad that she had or she would not have come. 

"Moki-... M-Mokuba, stop!" She had been unsuspecting when the boy had pounced on her from behind and straddled her. Then he had begun tickling her sides and Anzu was extremely sensitive to it. "Mokuba!" she gasped, trying to get in a proper breath of air though it was hard. And since she was lying on her stomach with him sitting on her back it was hard to push him off.

Mokuba did not give any recognition toward stopping his playful torture on her so when suddenly his weight was gone she lay there for a few minutes before she heard another voice.

"Mokuba, if you're going to try to murder her do it in a way that is not so enjoyable."

Pushing herself up off the floor Anzu turned around and looked up at Kaiba. One look at his face confused her. She thought he would be angry or irritated as he usually was when he took the time to tear himself away from his work to come check on her and Mokuba. Now he looked... amused.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She started automatically with apologizes but he quickly cut her off.

"Anzu, Mokuba has been bothering me for weeks now to decorate the house for Christmas. I don't have the time to do it but I want to know if you could help."

She took some time to think it over. A little while, a short time, a few seconds worth, maybe even less. "Yes, of course!" She spent the week with Mokuba, hanging multi-colored lights around the house; little bunches of holly here and there. In the front room next to the doors they had arranged piles of fake snow. There were plenty of festive decorates by the time they finished, miniature one-foot tall imitation pine trees stood on tables with miniscule ornaments. Candles in green, red and white colors were everywhere, waiting to be lit.

Six days before Christmas Anzu and Mokuba set off on finding a proper tree to place in the grand living room. It was ten feet tall, full of evergreen branches and needles. Anzu loved the smell it gave off. She and Mokuba were busy carefully placing strings of white lights on it when his older brother came in. "Need any help?" Anzu nearly fell off the stool she had been standing on while trying to put a few of the ornaments near the top.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked him. It was impossible to hide her smile.

He shrugged, picking up a box of golden and silver bobbles. "Probably. Do you want me to go?"

Mokuba dived for his brother and clung to his legs like a man lost at sea would a plank of floating wood. "No! Stay!" Anzu was not sure if it was a good idea. She did not know how Kaiba would act and she did not want it to ruin the time she was enjoying.

Then she heard a laugh. From Kaiba. A real one. Not one of those "evil scheme on my mind" laughs. She nearly fell off for the second time. It took around three hours to complete the decorations on the tree. They had taken a short break in between to have a small dinner as it had been growing late. Anzu and Seto were putting on the finishing touches: tinsel and the golden star. Mokuba had fallen asleep fifteen minutes prior.

A merry fire was crackling in the fireplace. Red, orange, yellow, and blue flames were licking the logs that fed them, providing warmth and light. Three empty mugs sat a little ways away, remains of hot chocolate cold at the bottoms. There was a cereal dish beside them; in it were four marshmallows that had been left neglected.

"Should we wake him?" Anzu whispered to Seto. He shook his head, glancing to his younger brother curled up under a small fleece blanket on the couch.

"Nah. When he's quiet, however it may be, I make sure he stays that way for as long as possible," he said, handing her another bunch of silver tinsel to place up top. She smiled and nodded, draping the shiny streams over the tree.

It was remarkable how she could start to spend time with a person with one set of expectations and end up with something entirely different. This time, different was good. The out coming for the time she had spent with Seto that day was so wonderful that she was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that it could only be a dream. He had acted so gentle, sweet, caring and everything else that was totally anti-him.

Getting all the tinsel positioned properly she peeked down at the star. It was the only thing left for them to place on. "We should save it. Let Mokuba put it on in the morning, I think he would like that," she said and Seto agreed. Taking a final glance at the work they had done, she sighed at the sight of the beautiful Christmas tree then made the mistake of taking a step back. Her heel slipped off the edge of the stool she had been standing on for the third time that day but this time she could not correct herself and cried out as she fell backwards.

The expected pain of hitting the floor never came and she opened her eyes, feeling a strong grip around her. "You all right?" Surely that soft, worried voice could not be his.

Whirling around her eyes met Seto's and a blush instantly lit up her cheeks. "Y-yes... Thanks," she murmured, very well aware of his arms still around her.

"Be more careful. If you get hurt here your parents will sue me. And I am sure your little friends will try to make it out to have been intentional."

"How could me falling off a stool have been intentional?" she asked. Internally she agreed. Jonouchi would leap at any chance he had to put Seto in any sort of trouble or scandal.

"They'll say I kicked it out from under you or something..." he chuckled. Anzu laughed as well and slowly slid her hands up his arms, able to feel his muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Why had she never taken the time to notice how attractive he was? Most likely because she spent too much of her time thinking how much of an arrogant jerk he was. Not today though. There had been none of those character traits in him.

His chocolate hair was falling elegantly into his crystal blue eyes, with not a trace of ice in them. The firelight played off his smooth skin and she could smell and feel his warm breath.

She must have been drowsy or something else that might have made her mind go so foggy. If she wasn't she would not have let her fingers slide up into his silky thick strands of hair or leaned up towards him. The same effect must have come over him as he had not pushed her away but joined her, bending down so their lips nearly met. A millisecond more and they would have kissed...

Then Mokuba woke up.

* * *

(Mmm... such a nice ending to this chapter... Just a touch of fluff, exactly what I needed for myself. If you read this, please review. Thanks a ton.) 


	3. Mistletoe

(I like the way this chapter came out. I was watching my favorite JRock star, Camui Gackt playing billiards on the show **Heyx3** and took the idea to put the game into this since it could work so well with everything. Now go see how it turns out, dears)

* * *

Chapter Three: Mistletoe 

_**A millisecond more and they would have kissed...**_

_**Then Mokuba woke up.**_

Instantly Seto was ten feet away and Anzu left disappointed. The time Seto spent talking quietly with his little brother she used to gather her thoughts together. Had she been about to kiss him? Yes. Worse, she had wanted to. What was she getting herself into? She couldn't fall for Kaiba. He was far from the kind of man she was interested in.

The fire that was burning was slowly diminishing, the wood that fed it reduced to black and white ciders, glowing a hot red. The ash at the bottom made little piles like miniature mountains. What had driven her into trying to kiss him? It was not logical for her to make such rash decisions. She was never one to go for physical attractions alone. She would be lying if she said she only cared about a good personality. It was always nice to have someone good-looking to be with. But the most gorgeous man alive could want her and she would refuse flat out if his character was one of Kaiba's.

Maybe she really was just tired. That was all. She needed rest and it caused her not to think straight. It had nothing to do with the fact that the entire afternoon Kaiba had been behaving very gentleman-like and she had found herself very much liking this new side of him. Nor was it because he had been so close to her after he caught her when she fell. His firm, lean body pressing into her delicate one had not made any difference. The strong, muscled arms wound around her waist were simply a pass-by item. His beautiful azure optics staring down into hers had gone completely un-noticed. The scent of an intoxicating cologne she had smelled had not registered. She had not truly wanted to feel those full, luscious-looking, oh-so kissable lips over her own. Not a single straying thought had gone by through her mind at what he might have tasted like. Oh God, screw it, she wasn't going to fool anyone. Was she really letting herself have appeal toward him? Impossible... Anyone but him! But yes, she certainly was.

When the two brothers began to address her she quickly cut in. "I have to go. It's really late. I didn't mean to stay so long. My family will be missing me."

Seto was ready to speak up but Mokuba piped in first. "Can you come for Christmas? Please! It's always just me and Seto and he is never any fun. Last Christmas he worked!"

Anzu laughed but shook her head. "As much as I would love that, I have my own family that I have to celebrate with. I am sure your brother and you can enjoy yourselves." She smiled up at the older and it faded rapidly. He had returned to looking the part of an impassive block of ice, all emotion apart from annoyance devoid.

Anzu bit her lip. The way he was looking at her it was a good guess that her job working here with Mokuba was over. Good bye to those nice paychecks that had been quickly transforming her bank account into a miniature gold mine. She had been giving half the money to her parents to make tax payments, for bills, and to pay off a few minor debts. Matters had been a great deal easier for all of them.

"But Anzu!" The ten-year old protested, making his best pair of puppy eyes and his irresistible pout. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Mokuba, no. You cannot force her to stay when she wants to be somewhere else." Anzu knew he was only trying to make it sound regretful. He probably wanted nothing more than to have her out of there. "She can join us for New Year's if she desires. It would make everyone happy. You and Anzu can have your fun and I will not have to listen to endless complaints."

Eyes widening, she must have been mistaken in what she heard. He was inviting her? And sounding sincere about it? That confirmed her suspicions. Either this was a dream or Seto Kaiba was overdosing on drugs. She wasn't leaning in any direction at this point. She could never know what went on in the head of the teen CEO. "Umm..." She did not know what to say. Half of her wanted to accept and the other half really did not want to be around Seto. "Yeah, that sounds good. My parents always have a big party with their friends. It is never any enjoyment there for me.

"Now I really must be going..." she said, picking her purse up from the floor next to the tree where she had set it earlier. "But I'll see you soon." She hugged Mokuba, ruffling his long messy black hair then cast a quick smile at Seto. Standing up straight she readjusted the strap of her bag and left.

* * *

Her Christmas was not very exciting. Her two brothers had spent the entire time tormenting her, her father had got drunk and the rest of that night she would rather not go over. She wished she had gone to Kaiba's after all. The week following had not been much better and she longed for the New Year's Eve. Anything just to get out of there. Her parents had been arguing nonstop since Christmas night. Everything was completely the opposite of what she planned her holidays. She had called Yugi and tried to make plans to spend some time with him but he had been to busy helping his grandfather with the game shop. 

Finally the night before the New Year she told her parents she was going out with a few... friends, not wanting to give any more explanation than that. Pulling on a light emerald green sweater over her red halter top, she rushed downstairs, slipping her dainty feet into her sneakers. She had no transportation but she did not mind walking. The sun was starting to set, casting lovely shades across the sky. It was beautiful and it felt good just to relax after being upset nearly all week long.

A light cool breeze was blowing; small piles of snow were everywhere; and the brilliant pink, lavender, orange, and crimson colors in the horizon.

Mokuba greeted her at the doors like he usually did; bouncing happily as he saw she had come after all. She had to pry him off before he would let go of her. Dragging her inside into what looked like might have originally been a ballroom; it now was made into a giant game room. Against the walls were large, wooden bookshelves, crammed full with every kind of literature imaginable. She even saw a romance novel that she herself kept in a collection and wondered if it was merely there to make everything look impressive or if maybe Kaiba had more to his sensitive side then he showed. It was not one she could picture little Mokuba reading.

There was large flat screen tv hung on the opposite wall, on and playing a program amongst the many that would be counting down to midnight. There was a pinball machine in a corner and a professional billiard table and with a few others things her family would never be able to afford. She could believe that Mokuba complained of being bored. She could see herself and her little brothers spending hours after hours in here enjoying everything.

Anzu had not spent three minutes in Mokuba's company when his brother arrived. She had been busy examining the pool table in interest. The game had always intrigued her but she had never had the chance to play. Seeing his gaze on her she straightened up immediately, blushing slightly as she said a quiet hello. Mokuba had plotted down on the floor in front of the television set, not paying attention to anything else around him. Seto approached her and gave her a small smile which, strangely, did not look forced. "Did you want to play?" he asked, nodding at the game.

"Umm…" she hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, please. I never played before."

"It's okay, I'll show you," he said as he picked out a cue stick from a rack then handed it to her. Taking out the arrangement triangle he placed the fifteen balls inside and set it up correctly then put the white cue ball in front. "Come here," he beckoned and mentioned for her to join him on the far end. "All right, now put your feet about a foot ways apart." She listened and did as he instructed. "A little more now, just like that, good." She felt his hands gentle on her hips as he helped her move in the right way. "Bend over a bit and place your left hand on the surface. Further up, yes."

She flinched when he took her hand at first, recoiling from his touch but he gripped it tightly so she would not pull away. "Take the stick, down lower." She curled her fingers around the pole like he said. "Pull back and then drive it forward. Always do it hard the first shot. You want to scatter them all."

Covering her hand with his, he drew back her arm slightly and aided her in colliding the tip of the cue stick with the white ball, pushing it sharply forward so that it knocked straight into the tip of the arranged triangle. The multi color striped and solid balls broke apart from each other, rolling off in separate directions. His hands slipped from hers, fingers delicately brushing over her side. "Good job and look," he whispered into her ear, breath warm against her skin and motioned toward a solid yellow ball that was slowly rolling towards one of the pockets then fell in. "That is very good to get one in on the break. That is your goal. To shoot in all the solids. Avoid the black eight ball until you have all your others pocketed. That is the final shot. Get it in before you finish with the rest and the game is over. Understand?"

She nodded. She already knew the basic rules. No objections to his explanations. It was sweet and the way he kept staying so close was also pleasant. Unwillingly, she moved away, finding a position where she could get in a good shot, looking around the table. "Four, blue, left corner," she said, casting a quick glance up to see a look of surprise on his face. He had not thought she would know how to call. Stroking through, the two ball hit and the blue rolled exactly where she had predicted. Following, she made another perfect shot, a grin wide on her face.

"It thought you said you never played," Seto said to her while she was aiming again and she smiled further. "This is the first time in my entire life." She was not lying, merely determined to beat him. She wanted to prove that he was not the best at everything. Then she missed. And it was his turn. And her determination sank as he went through it like a professional, making in six of his seven before failing.

She got back at him, enjoying the little competition as it arose. One, two, three went in. Her fourth and final was the miss, bouncing off the border just right of the pocket. Sighing softly she turned her gaze to her partner and watched curiously as he walked over to where she had tapped her ball and saw him reach out, lightly pushing the ball into the designated pocket. She laughed and shook a finger at him. "You're a cheater."

He shrugged his shoulders then shook his head. "No I am not. If you are going to make such accusations, try to do it when I am not helping you. Now go, it's still your turn and you have one more to hit." Her smile faded as she looked to the black eight-ball. Where it rested now the angle would be extremely difficult for her to make, not at all in line with the white cue ball. She examined it for a few minutes, changing her spot and stance at least ten times before Seto came over. "Let me show you," he murmured to her. He stood close to her, their bodies were touching, and guided her hands with his again. "You want to hit the ball on its right side. That way it will go where you need it to, and straight into the middle pocket." His fingers were joined with hers and his face a little too near to hers. "Strike it lightly, too hard and you will miss, too light and it won't make it." Once more he helped guide her stroke, the tip of the cue touching the center of the ball to rotate it forward. Heeding his words it hit the black one on the side, making it go off on an angle directly into the pocket. "Ah, you win. Just don't tell anyone," he whispered to her. She smirked with malice then looked at him.

"Oh I will. I'll tell everyone. How you were so nice to assist me. And how you let me win."

"No you won't," he countered with confidence. "They will all just call you crazy. Since when am **_I_** nice?"

"A lot, really. You've been very kind to me. Mokuba thinks you are the best big brother in the world so I doubt that you are a horrible thing to him or around him." She smirked, having a little bit more evidence she could offer.

"He's the only family I have left!" She had to hold back a laugh as he became so defensive.

She touched his arm lightly and smiled sadly. "I know, I'm sorry. My friends already think I'm crazy working for you. Jonouchi suggested I knock you out, steal all your money then run away to live a life of eternal luxury."

"The mutt? What does he know? You would not do that to me, would you?"

Any other time she would have snapped at him and ordered to take back his rude comments. But he was close again; close enough that she could smell an intoxicating cologne on him. It smelled of vanilla... Why had she not noticed it earlier when he was helping her with the game? And why did he make her feel so helpless whenever he was near. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers across her cheek, so lightly that she was not sure that he even touched her. And it was far to gentle for his nature, too affectionate. "Yeah, the mutt." She still wanted the kiss Mokuba had interrupted the week prior and she was about to receive it.

"Hey! They're starting the Countdown!" Mokuba yelled, breaking apart another would-be kiss.

"We're coming," Seto sighed and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. So she was not the only one frustrated by the interlude. It was very nice to know. In sure comparison to the previous time he moved away from her to the soft and comfortable futon and mentioned for her to come join him. Mokuba was sprawled on the floor over a bunch of mixed cushions.

Anzu seated herself beside Seto, not too close, but she casually let the side of her lower leg rest against his. Her attention was not on the television screen but on her own thoughts. Twice now, they had come so dangerously close to kissing. There was no denying that she had wanted to and the same, she would guess, went for him. Why couldn't the little one leave them along for a few minutes?

She heard cheers and recognized them as the sound from the television. Midnight had arrived and so had the New Year. There was a dazzling show of fireworks in celebration and Mokuba clapped his hands in delight at the end. Then Seto spoke up, "Moki, fetch Anzu's present."

The boy leapt up and nodded, hurrying to a drawer to take out a small, blue wrapped box with sparkly ribbons on top. She opened her mouth to protest but was cut off. "It's a late Christmas present. We forgot to give it to you. Thank Mokuba, it was his idea. You've been a good help."

Knowing any objections would come to deaf ears she took and opened it. Inside was a bracelet, made of the most gorgeous and perfect pearls she had ever seen, their shade a pale pink. "Oh wow," she breathed, picking it up delicately as if afraid it would break. "It's beautiful." There was no way of earth these were imitations. And she knew Seto better than to think he would b caught buying anything but the genuine item. She clipped it onto her left wrist, admiring the jewelry. "Thank you so much." She hugged Mokuba and kissed his cheek, laughing as he blushed scarlet. "You too Seto." At him she just smiled. Yet, when she returned her focus to the younger he bore a look of pure mischief and evil-like plotting.

"I have another present! For you **and** Seto! Give me your hands." Anzu could see the boy was hiding something in his own. Obediently she reached out, his brother reluctantly doing the same and Mokuba quickly joined their hands. "Close your eyes!" His voice was singsong. Both complied and Anzu felt him slip something into their hands and close their fingers around it. It was odd: prickly and flat, and round and smooth. More of her was concentrating on Seto's hands with hers against hers rather than whatever Mokuba decided to give to them. "Open!"

Looking down and uncurling her fingers, her surprise mirrored Seto's. Mokuba had fled the room, laughing like a maniac. They were holding mistletoe.

* * *

(And here we stop. I wish that you enjoyed, as always. Please review. I am currently busy so it might take a while to get the next chapter posted but do not give up hope.) 


	4. Rejected Kiss

_(I have the dearest and largest apologies. This took so long to write for me as I have started school again and unfortunately, my classes are all pretty short (45 minutes each) and all filled to the top with work. Plus add on two-plus hours of tennis each day as well as my participation in the Poetry Club. Also, a friend and I are trying to get a book published so that takes up the little free time I do have._

_I am hoping that once my tennis season ends I will have more time to work on my literature works, especially this one. Again, I beg forgiveness for taking so long.)_

_---_

Chapter Four

_**Looking down and uncurling her fingers, her surprise mirrored Seto's. Mokuba had fled the room, laughing like a maniac. They were holding mistletoe.**_

Anzu stared at it for what seemed like eternity before Seto's quiet laugh broke the silence. "Silly Moki. Doesn't he know the two people have to be under it? His evil plans are ruined..." Then he took the small plant and set it aside. Anzu felt her heart drop off the top of a very high cliff. It had been a mistake after all. He had never wanted to kiss her.

"Yes, he's just a trouble maker," she said softly, fearing that her voice might crack. She had been such a fool, letting her fantasies get a hold of herself. No more dreaming of a reality that would never come to pass. Avoiding Seto's eyes she stood up, ready to leave. It would be too awkward hanging around after this. But before she could do anything more he grabbed her wrist and tugged on it with such force that she fall back down, the couch catching her.

Blue eyes darting to him she saw a smirk. "But we don't need mistletoe, do we?" It all happened so quickly that if Anzu blinked she would have missed it. Suddenly he was right in front of her, his hands on her waist, and his lips over her own. For eternity she seemed lost, but before she knew it, she responded, kissing back and slipping her fingers up into his hair. She had been so afraid that he would have let her leave that she was still not fully aware of what was going on. Only when Seto began to pull away did she figure it out. "No..." she breathed, sighing over his lips. "Don't..."

His soft, melodic laughter echoed in her ears. She was going to ask him what was so amusing, however, his lips pressing to her own once more and this time she paid full attention. Now all of it was registering. His hands placed at her hips, the warmth of having his body so close, that sweet cologne, and most importantly, his mouth.

Why was he so gentle? She could not imagine such a tender touch with his character, she had not been able to since he had started acting in it. They parted once more. Anzu opened her eyes to meet his gaze. His blue eyes were cold as usual. However, they were no longer rejecting and bias. Seto lifted one hand to place it at her cheek, stroking it with thumb. Then they were kissing again and this time it was different. The soft touch was gone, replaced by something rougher, more passionate.

Anzu caressed the back of his neck with her hand, moaning softly when she felt him running the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. Parting her lips as it was clear what he wanted she gripped his hair as his tongue entered her mouth. She'd heard of fireworks going off during a kiss but this was not one of those times. This was so much more. If it was a firework display it would been the finale of the one they had watched only a short time ago, where the exploding colors lit up so heavily that it became as bright as day and blinded the eyes of all those that watched.

Never did a moment seem so perfect than this. They broke from each other and this time it was final. Anzu kept her eyes closed for a minute, trying to quiet her racing heart and steady out her breathing. Her fingertips traced the skin of his cheek, eyes studying his handsome face. She really had not noticed him before, not like this. Why did he have to be such a bastard all the time? She much preferred this kinder and politer side of him. Beginning to whisper the first letter of his name she stopped as he interrupted.

"It is getting late," he told her and stood, letting her hands drop from him. "And I do not believe we made plans for you to stay here all night long. Get going."

Anzu blinked, frozen with immobility. "What?" There was no way he was doing this.

"I said that you need to leave, Mazaki."

---

_(Yes, I know it is short, please kill me. I hate myself but I could not write anymore and I did not want to substain any longer of a wait._

_Also, on another grim note, I will have to postpone this fiction. Again, I do not have the time I would like to have for excess writing. It should be resumed in November, but that all depends on how busy I am and what goes on. If I have a sudden inspiration along with the time for it I might throw in a chapter or two. However, if I do not update for a long period do not be discouraged and keep looking up as I fully intend to continue on._

_I hope you understand this and please, review this little short chapter even if it is not worth the effort.)_


	5. Author Note's

**This will be discontinued until further notice. Largest of apologies.**


End file.
